I love you
by anakin'sgirl12345678910
Summary: Albert meets a girl who's parents are bonapartists and the girl gets sent to chateau D'IF and albert saves


Mercedes and Dantes were really happy because Fernand had died. Now they could do what ever they wanted to do. The beautiful family all went home to eat some supper. They were starving.

They had a nice dinner together, and they had a nice conversation. Albert was really picky because he did want to eat his vegetables.

"Wow, this house is so beautiful, I am so glad that you are the Count of Monte Cristo," said Mercedes.

"Yeah, me too," said Albert. "Anyway, I'm going for a walk see ya later," said Albert.

"Excuse me you are not going anywhere until you finish your carrots," said Mercedes.

Albert plugged his nose as he ate the carrots and laughed. Mercedes and Dantes looked at each other.

"Ok, you may go now, but come in for dessert later," said Dantes.

"Yep," said Albert as he left for his walk.

"Huh, I love life," said Albert to himself. Just then a carriage drove by and splashed Albert and got all drenched.

"Huh, Most of the time!" Albert grunted. Albert had to turn around to go home and change, he really didn't feel like getting sick. Once Albert got home Dantes and Mercedes looked at each other as Albert walked in the house, leaving a trail of mud in the house.

"I'm not going to bother asking," said Dantes.

Mercedes called the maids to clean up the floor. Albert went up to change, he was all dirty. After a nice bath, decided to go swimming.

"Hey, I'm going to go swimming a little bit at the lake near our house," said Albert.

"Ok, I think we are going to come to, we could use a good swim too," said Dantes.

Once they got to the lake, Mercedes did some tanning while Dantes and Albert were swimming. Albert loved to swim and he had a lot of fun. All of a sudden, he bumped into a girl who was swimming at the lake too.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't see you," said the girl.

"It's alright," said Albert.

"So what's your name?" asked the girl.

"My name is Albert Dantes, I am the son of the Count of Monte Cristo," said Albert nicely.

"Wow! I wish my father was the Count," said the girl.

"I'm Siri, just plain old Siri," said the girl. Siri was really pretty, she had curly black hair and green eyes, and she was really thin. Albert thought that she was really beautiful. Siri was a shy girl but she also had a few good friends, and she was getting to know Albert.

The two friends were having lots of fun together in the water. They were splashing each other and racing each other to shore. They even buried each other in the sand and splashed Dantes and Mercedes when they were tanning.

Finally it was time to go home.

"It was really nice too meet you, hey maybe you can come over tomorrow afternoon," said Albert.

"Ok, that would be fun and I would get to visit the Count of Monte Cristo's house," Siri laughed.

"Is it ok father?" asked Albert.

"Sure, she can come over tomorrow," said Dantes.

Albert and Siri said good bye and then went home.

"Wow, she is so beautiful," Albert told Dantes.

"Yeah, I think you two will be great friends," said Mercedes.

Once Albert went to bed, he could not sleep he was to busy thinking about Siri. He decided to go for a walk so he could get tired. As he was walking along the streets of Marseille, he saw Siri freaking out and crying. Albert went to see what was wrong.

"Are you ok?" asked Albert.

Siri looked up at Albert. She didn't answer him.

"Siri, what's wrong, you have to talk to me," said Albert. Siri hugged him.

"Hide me," Siri panicked.

"Why?" asked Albert. He was getting squished because they were hiding. "Why are we hiding here?" asked Albert.

"I just found out that my parents are Bonapartistes, and now I have to go to the Chateau D'IF with my parents because I'm over 16," Siri tried to whisper but she couldn't help crying.

"I'm going with you," said Albert.

"No, you can't go to the Chateau D'IF you are the son of the Count," Siri cried hopelessly.

Just then one of the Jailers found her.

"She's here," said the Jailer.

"What did she do that was so bad?" asked Albert.

"Uh, Mr. Villefort told me that she was a Bonapartist," said the Jailer.

"What! That idiot, why would he do that?" asked Albert.

"Villefort gave me all of the evidence and it's right here with me," said the Jailer. Albert groaned, he did not know what to do. Just then Albert saw his father coming.

"Albert what are you doing out here?" asked Dantes. Albert did not know what to say.

"Uh, I was going for a walk and I found Siri here and she is now going to the Chateau D'IF," said Albert.

"Why, someone like her doesn't belong there," said Dantes. "I was there and it's horrible in there," said Dantes.

"She is a Bonapartist," said Albert.

"Well that explains it, I never want you talking to Bonapartistes then we are all going to end up at the Chateau D'IF and there is no way I'm going there again," said Dantes. Siri moved close to Albert. Albert hugged her.

"Come on let's go home, and go back to bed," said Dantes. Albert said good bye to Siri and he cried. He had to save her, she didn't belong there, and she was the one who was in the king's side.

"Father, we have to help her, she doesn't belong there" said Albert. Dantes was so angry at Albert that he could talk to him for days.

"I don't want to talk about it now, go up to bed," said Dantes. Albert went to bed. He was so scared for Siri. If she was going there, then he would have gone with her but it was too late. Albert cried and he still couldn't fall asleep.

Siri was at the Chateau D'IF, she did not like it here. She really wanted Albert with her, and she wanted to go home, and be with her friends. She was always being treated like crap and she was totally innocent.

"Ew, this place smells," Siri said as she stopped breathing for a minute.

"I want to get out of here," she said as she kept crying. She tried thinking of ways to get out, but it was pointless, she couldn't get out.

"Albert, save me, here me Albert," said Siri sadly.

"Stop whining Sarah," said Jailer as he whipped her.

"Ow, my name is Siri," she whined hopelessly. She was so tired so she fell asleep.

The next morning, Albert woke up and had some breakfast. He was so worried for Siri; he just had to go save her. Then Albert went to pack his things and decided to go to the Chateau D'IF.

"I' am going to the Chateau D'IF with Siri!" said Albert firmly.

"No, I am not letting you go there, they treat you horrible there," said Dantes.

"No, I am going to save her," said Albert. "She deserves it," said Albert. "And she is not a Bonapartist she is on the kings side," said Albert.

Dantes did not know what to say. Now he felt so bad for poor Siri. She went to the Chateau D'IF for nothing; the poor girl was suffering there.

"Fine, go but I am not coming with you, the Jailers might recognize me and get me back in the Chateau D'If, but be careful," said Dantes. Dantes gave Albert his sword just incase he needed it,"


End file.
